Akhir dari Malam Itu
by Toge Hattori
Summary: Warning : Abal, OOC, typo, gaje, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, NON Shonen-Ai DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Chap 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Akhir dari Malam Itu**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, (maybe) Horror, maybe (little) Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

** Akhir dari Malam Itu © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : Shinichi x Ran, Kaito x Aoko, Heiji x Kazuha (And another pairing)**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, gaje, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Alur terlalu cepat, newbie Author**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Summary : (author gabisa buat summary) .**

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari kisah Siswa SMPN 1 Denpasar, Alm Kelvin & Alm Ogik**

Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbenam, tetapi SMA Teitan telah dipenuhi oleh remaja – remaja yang siap mengikuti Teitan Festival yang rutin dilaksanakan oleh Yayasan Teitan setiap tahunnya.

Tepat 1 meter dari pintu gerbang SMA Teitan, 6 siswa kebanggaan sekolah ini telah berjalan dengan canda tawa sesuai dengan kebiasaan mereka. Ya, mereka adalah Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji, Kaito, Ran, Aoko, dan Kazuha. Dalam susunan acara, para cowok mengisi acara dengan band 'The Gosho Boys', dengan Shinichi sebagai keyboardist, Kaito sebagai vokalis, Heiji sebagai drummer, dan Saguru sebagai bassist.

_**-Akhir dari Malam itu-**_

***Teitan Festival***

Suasana riuh sangat terasa saat The Gosho boys tampil dengan 4 lagu, terlihat Ran, Aoko, dan Kazuha sangat semangat menonton dan meneriakan nama pujaaan hati masing – masing. Bisa ditebak, semua penonton terutama cewek telah terbius oleh ketampanan dan cool sytle keempat cowok ini.

Dan setelah selesai manggung, mereka (termasuk Saguru) segera menuju ruang ganti dan pergi untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Eisuke Hondo. Dengan baju kaos putih bertuliskan "End of the Day" dan celana jins, mereka pun menghampiri Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko

"Kita pulang ?" Tanya Ran yang kelihatannya malas untuk pulang

"Tidak, kita mau ke pestanya Hondo" celetuk Heiji

"oke, mau ngapain lagi ? Ayo pergi !" lanjut Heiji

"Hattori, tukeran mobil yuk . Kamu pake Alphat ku, Aku pake Toyota Ish mu" ajak Kaito

"Untuk apa coba ? mobilku baru dan mobilmu juga mahal" Heiji sedikit enggan

"Aku mau ngetest mobilmu secepet mobilku kagak ? nih kunci mobilku !" Kaito melempar kunci mobilnya dan mengambil paksa kunci mobil Heiji

"Aku sama Saguru ikut sama Kaito ya !" pinta Shinichi

"Aku sama cewek-cewek ? It's okay lah, kapan lagi?" Heiji tersenyum jail

"Aku gak mau Ran kenapa – kenapa kalo dia ikut sama aku. Jaga dia ya !" Kata Shinichi sambil mengerlingkan matanya

_**-Akhir dari Malam itu-**_

***12 : 30 PM***

Setelah ulang tahun Eisuke, anak – anak ini juga mengikut sertakan Eisuke untuk hangout bersama mereka . Eisuke yang sudah sangat bosan dengan pestanya pun pergi bersama anak – anak ini. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah tempat makan yang masih buka di tengah malam seperti ini . Pilihan mereka pun jatuh pada MC Donald. Heiji pun megeluarkan kekonyolan yang mengundang canda tawa remaja yang sedang ngumpul ini.

"Kau pasti masuk surga kok, Kudo" ucap Heiji ditengah canda tawa mereka

"Haha ! Iya lah, Aku kan selalu mengungkap kebenaran ! HIDUP KEBENARAN" Shinichi mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi lalu dilanjutkan memukul lengan Heiji.

"ta-tapi, APA KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MATI?" Shinichi setengah berteriak dengan arti –dia-baru-ngeh-

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU BODOH !" Heiji meneriaki Shinichi dengan tangan hitamnya mendarat di dahi Shinichi

_Terjadilah adu mulut antara si Hitam dan si Putih_

"huh? BODOH ? AKU DETEKTIF HEBAT YANG TAK TERKALAHKAN ! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BODOH?" Shinichi berteriak sambil menunjuk dirinya

"DETEKTIF TAK TERKALAHKAN? ITU AKU !" dan Heiji pun berteriak tak mau kalah

Kaito, Saguru, Ran, Aoko, dan Kazuha tiba – tiba berhenti dari aktivitas mereka sejenak setelah mendengar teriakan – teriakan yang sukses membuat pengunjung melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang berkata 'Apa mereka tak tau malu?'

"Shinichi ! Hattori ! apa yang kalian lakukan? HENTIKAN !" seru Ran yang menatap mereka tajam. Tak lupa dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"Oh? O-ok-oke kami berhenti" sahut Shinichi dan Heiji secara bersamaan

"Jangan menatapku seperti mau membunuhku begitu ! Biasa aja dong" Lanjut Shinichi dengan cengiran manis disertai cubitan lembut yang mendarat dipipi Ran.

Perlakuan Shinichi pun mengundang blushingan hebat pada diri Ran. Sedangkan yang lain hanya berdehem gak jelas.

Setelah itu, mereka yang selesai dengan makanan masing – masing pun menuju mobil. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Eisuke terlihat gelisah ketika melihat Kaito dan Shinichi.

Sesuai kebiasaannya, Shinichi pun menghampiri Eisuke dan sedikit mengintrogasi.

"Ei-kun. Kau kenapa? Tingkahmu merusak suasana tau !" Ucap Shinichi dengan sedikit malas

"Eh? Gini, Aku cuma mau bilang kalo Shin-kun dan Kai-kun akan –" Ucapan Eisuke terpotong karena suara tak bisa keluar. Seperti ada yang menahan. Eisuke berusaha, tapi semakin ia berusaha, tenggorokannya semakin sakit. 'Ada apa ini? Lebih baik aku beritahu dia lewat sms saja nanti' batinnya

"Aku dan Kaito akan kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi heran

"Uugh, ekhem. Nanti Aku sms Shinichi-kun apa yang pengen aku omongin, oh ya bilangin ke anak-anak Ei-kun pulang duluan" Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Eisuke

"Kenapa gak bisa ? bukan ini yang mau disampein" lanjut Eisuke dalam hati

Shinichi pun berlari menuju Heiji, ia pun menantang Heiji untuk membuktikan kecepatan mobilnya dengan kata lain "balapan" seperti yang diingini Kaito tadi. Heiji hanya mengangguk kecil

**to be continued**

**Aaaa, gomen~ chappie ini terlalu pendek T^T**

**chappie 2 bakal lebih panjang deh u,uV**

**oke deh. Minta REVIEW ya !**

**Jaa ne~ **

**Rise**

**Shine**

**-Toge Hattori-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhir dari Malam Itu**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, (maybe) Horror, maybe (little) Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

** Akhir dari Malam Itu © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : Shinichi x Ran, Kaito x Aoko, Heiji x Kazuha (And another pairing)**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, gaje, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Alur terlalu cepat, newbie Author**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Summary : (author gabisa buat summary) .**

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari kisah Siswa SMPN 1 Denpasar, Alm Kelvin & Alm Ogik**

**Aahhhh, akhirnya update chappie 2! **

**Gimana? Cepet kan?**

**Hahaha XD bales review dulu deh**

**Reichi Kudo Skyscraper**** : Kai-kun dan Shin-kun mati atau tidak, ada di chappie ini ^^ dibaca aja yaaa :D**

**Higurashi19NA**** : Shinichi jadi keyboardist itu agar cerita bisa berjalan. ^^v walau saya tau sih, dia lemah banget sama yang begituan :p FF ini unique? uwaaa, sankyu :D tentang rahasia Ei-kun sepertinya baru dibahas di chappie selanjutnya ^^v**

**Reiei : untuk mamahh, sankyu koreksinya :3 Semoga chappie ini lebih baik dari chappie 1**

**OKE! Here they are –Akhir dari Malam Itu- Chappie 2!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Akhir dari Malam Itu**_

***On trip***

Kaito, Shinichi, dan Saguru berada di mobil Toyota Ish milik Heiji, dan Heiji berada di mobil Alphat milik Kaito. Dari MC Donald, mereka sudah mempercepat laju mobilnya dan saling salip menyalip (?). Untuk yang ke-3 kalinya, Heiji mengalah dan membiarkan Kaito dengan mobilnya menang. '_Huh? aku ingin melihat ekspresi sombong mereka'_ Heiji membatin. Ia pun memperlambat laju mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat mobil dengan cara parkir yang aneh. Ia pun mengambil handphonenya dengan maksud mengambil photo.

"Pengen ngambil photo deh liat mobil kayak gini" kata Heiji dengan tawa yang keras.

"Hattori, itu bukannya mobilmu?" celetuk Ran.

"Gak mungkin, mobil punyaku hitam" Heiji yang tak percaya dan melanjutkan tertawa.

"Tapi itu hitam!" Ran setengah berteriak.

"HAHH?" Heiji spontan memutar baik mobil dan menuju mobil Toyota ish tersebut. Dan ternyata, benar apa kata Ran, itu mobil miliknya. Badan mobil terlihat hancur, ia langsung menebak ini adalah kecelakaan. Selanjutnya yang ia pikirkan 'bagaimana keadaan Shinichi, Kaito dan Saguru?' Heiji langsung beranjak dan berlari menuju mobil Toyota Ish hitamnya itu. Keringat dingin mengalir deras ketika dilihatnya Kaito dan Shinichi masih ada di dalam. Entah, tapi pikiran negatif langsung menguasai otaknya saat itu.

"KUDO DAN KAITO TAK MUNGKIN ! MEREKA TAK MUNGKIN –" Heiji berteriak.

Heiji miris melihat temannya yang sudah berselimut darah dengan raut muka yang tak jelas. Ya, kepalanya tak berbentuk, kaki dan tangannya telah tak melekat padanya. Dia, dia Kaito Kuroba yang beberapa detik lalu mengajaknya balapan. Heiji yang masih terguncang mencoba mengambil tubuh Kaito dari bangkai Toyota Ish-nya. Tubuh Kaito diguncang – guncang dengan harapan Kaito masih dapat membuka mata, mata birunya yang indah itu. Heiji melakukan kebiasaannya, kebiasaannya untuk mengetahui seseorang sudah meninggal atau belum.

Deg!

'Tak ada denyut nadi' batin Heiji.

"Kaito, KAITOOO!" teriak Heiji sambil tetap menguncang – guncang tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ya, sang vokalis "The Goshoboys" telah meninggalkan kita.

Ran yang melihat Heiji, langsung turun menuju Toyota Ish yang hancur itu. Dengan nafas memburu, Ran tak tahu. Apa dan bagaimana keadaan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Tujuannya saat itu adalah sisi kiri mobil itu, tempat sang pujaan hati. Rasa paniknya meledak – ledak saat melihat Shinichi tak bergeming. Tangisannya tak terhentikan. 'Apakah Shinichi akan pergi meninggalkanku? Meninggalkanku untuk selamanya? jiwa Ran seakan ingin pergi melihat Shinichi dengan darah dimana – mana. Dia menarik Shinichi. Berjuang sekuat tenaga agar Shinichi bisa keluar dari mobil naas itu.

"R-r-ra-ran, Ra – r- a-ran" ucap Shinichi dengan senyum lembutnya walau dengan terbata – bata. Shinichi terlihat jelas menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya walaupun itu gagal.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum begitu? AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU!" teriak Ran sambil tetap mencoba menarik Shinichi yang terjepit mobil itu.

"A-a-kk-ku bbaai-k b-b-ba-i-ik ss-sa-jj-a. K-ka-kam-u jj-agg-ga d-dd-dir-ri tt-tan-p-pa a-ak-kku yy-ya?" Shinichi berusaha membelai Ran dengan nafas terenggah – enggah dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"SHINICHII! AKU TAU KAMU SAKIT! BERTAHANLAAAH!" Teriak Ran yang berhasil mengeluarkan Shinichi. Teriakannya lenyap bersama ledakan besar di mobil itu. 2 kali ledakan yang nyaris melenyapkan nyawanya juga.

"Shinichi!" nama itu terngiang setelah ledakan itu.

Ran menelusuri sekitarnya, menerawang apakah Shinichi sudah keluar dari mobil? Semua terjawab saat ia mendengar desahan panjang dan terhenti seketika. Ran dengan refleks melihat ke sisi kirinya. "Shinichi!"

"Shinichi .. bangun! bangun!" tangis Ran pecah. Ia mencoba membangunkan Shinichi. Digoyang – goyangkan tubuh shinichi. Tapi Shinichi tidak bergeming.

"Shinichi .. Kenapa begini? Kenapa? Jangan tinggalin aku! Kamu yang bilang! Kamu yang bilang sendiri kamu bakal terus lindungi aku! SHINICHIIIII! " Ran menangis diatas dada Shinichi, tak terdengar suara detak jantung sama sekali. 'Shinichi tak disisiku lagi,' hati Ran berteriak. Dunia Ran gelap seketika.

Kazuha yang mencoba menenangkan diri setelah terguncang melihat 2 sahabatnya pergi. Pergi dan takkan kembali. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba mencari Saguru di sekitar mobil sambil menelpon ambulans.

Sedangkan Aoko yang mematung, mematung tak percaya melihat 'BAKAito' kesayangannya telah tiada. Bakaito-nya telah pergi tanpa pamit dari sisinya. 'Aku akan sangat merindukan kata AHOko lagi' Aoko membatin dan Ia merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan.

.

.

.

_**-Akhir dari Malam itu-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Flashback On**

"Kaito, Aku pertaruhkan kemenangan kita dibahumu ya?" tawa Shinichi lepas.

"Bahasamu terlalu baku Tantei-kun. Aku bukan polisi yang sudah siap mendengarkan analisismu" Kaito mencibir ke Shinichi.

"Terserahlah, tapi kalo sampai kalah - " Shinichi tak melanjutkannya. Ia hanya menatap Kaito tajam. Seolah, tatapannya berarti 'ikan – ikan dirumahku telah siap berenang dimukamu'

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan ikan sperti itu." Kaito memukul lengan Shinichi pelan kemudian menuju mobil dan bergidik ngeri.

"HAHAHA" Shinichi tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat kelakuan Kaito.

Kaito yang berlenggang menuju mobilnya melempar – lempar kuncinya tiba – tiba berhenti. Ia menaikan alis dan mengernyitkan dahinya seolah ia kaget melihat apa yang didepannya. Saguru tertidur pulas.

"Hoi! Saguru! apa kau lakukan? kau tidur? kamu gak mau lihat kemenangan kita" teriak Kaito lalu masuk dan menguncang – guncangkan tubuh Saguru dengan iseng.

Deg!

'Apa ini? Aku rasa akan ada yang memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kaito merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya akan terjadi padanya beberapa menit lagi.

"Oi, oi! Ngapain? CEPET JALAN BAKA!" Teriak Shinichi yang menyadarkan Kaito dari lamunannya.

"huh? sampai kapan kau puas meneriaki ku?" Kaito pun beranjak menuju bangku kemudi

"Tenang. Kau takkan mendengarnya lagi. Jika kau cepat nyalakan mobil ini dan pergi!"

"Iya iya" jawab Kaito dengan malas

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan sensasi angin malam Tantei-kun?" lanjut Kaito dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya" jawab Shinichi dengan tatapan bosannya.

"BERANGKAAAATTTT!" teriak Kaito senangdan mulai mempercepat laju mobil dan menyalib Heiji. Heiji pun mulai mempercepat mobilnya. 'huh, aku tau apa yang dia katakan kalau dia menang' gunam Kaito. Salib saliban pun terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Kaito dan Shinichi tak melihat Heiji dibelakang mobil mereka lagi.

"Heiji mana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Paling dia mengalah lagi" jawab Kaito dengan nada kecewa.

"Secepat itukah kita menang?" Shinichi mngernyitkan dahinya.

"hm?" Kaito mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan jawaban "Aku gak tau"

"Yasudah, sekarang perlambat saja mobilnya" ucap Shinichi dengan nada datar.

"Shin, jangan bilang ini .." Kaito mencoba untuk hand rem,tapi sepertinya handrem tak berfungsi.

Mereka sangat panik. Tak tau apa nasib mereka sebentar lagi. Mereka tak tau harus melakukan apa, yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya 'Mobil ini harus berhenti'.

"BERHENTIIIIIII" erangan Shinichi dan Kaito memecah keheningan malam. Tapi seperti tak memperdulikan Kaito dan Shinichi, mobil tetap melaju tak terkendalikan.

Terlihat jelas jarak antara mobil dan trotoar semakin menyempit dan akhirnya hilang. Percikan – percikan api akibat gesekan mobil terlihat sedikit menerangi malam itu.

"AAAAAAAA" Kaito dan Shinichi sekali lagi berteriak saat melihat pohon besar didepan mereka. "Ya Tuhan, selamatkan kami" Shinichi membatin. Shinichi masih bisa merasakan mobil berhenti mendadak dan menimbulkan hantaman yang keras. Hantaman yang sangat keras itu membuat Shinichi melihat Saguru dengan jok mobil di belakang terlempar keluar dan membuat Saguru tak sadarkan diri.

_**-Akhir dari Malam itu-**_

**To be continued~**

**Nah, gimana dengan chappie 2nya ?**

**Oke, REVIEWnya ditunggu :D**

**Jaa ne~**

**Rise**

**Shine**

**-Toge Hattori-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhir dari Malam Itu**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, (maybe) Horror, maybe (little) Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

** Akhir dari Malam Itu © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : Shinichi x Ran, Kaito x Aoko, Heiji x Kazuha (And another pairing)**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, gaje, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Alur terlalu cepat, newbie Author**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Summary : (author gabisa buat summary) .**

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari kisah Siswa SMPN 1 Denpasar, Alm Kelvin & Alm Ogik**

**Heloohh everybadeehhh XD**

**Geplaklah saya kalo mau. Gue ikhlaslahh~ lahir batin deh.**

**Ane minta maaf, karna cerita ini super duper lelet diupdatenya m( _ _ )m**

**Oke deh. Smoga suka~ /udahlamagaknulis**

***Eisuke Prov***

Lagu Time After Time – Mai Kuraki telah berhasil membangun Eisuke dari tidur lelapnya, dengan malas Eisuke mengambil hpnya dan melihat 7 pesan dan 12 panggilan tak terjawab.

"Aih, banyak banget . Tumben" gunam Eisuke yang terheran – heran. 2 pesan dari Heiji, 2 pesan dari Ran, 3 pesan dari Aoko. 5 panggilan dari Heiji, 5 panggilan dari Aoko dan 2 panggilan dari Ran.

"kenapa mereka?" gunam Eisuke sambil membuka semua pesan

"_Hondo, Shinichi & Kaito meninggal semalem karna kecelakaan. Saguru kritis. Kau sekarang cepet ke rumah sakit Beika. Kazuha hapenya hilang. Kita disini masih jengukin Saguru."_

Eisuke langsung tersentak, hampir saja handphone bermerek Iphonenya terjatuh ke lantai dingin dibawah itu. Ia juga merasakan jalannya sedikit sempoyongan. 'Ini semua salahmu,'.Rasa bersalah langsung menyeruak memenuhi hati Eisuke. 'Apa yang kau lakukan Hondo?' Eisuke mulai mengutuki diri sendiri.

"BAKA! apa susahnya aku kasih tau kemarin? bilang hati – hati atau suruh cepet pulang kek! kenapa sampai lupa ngasih tau mereka? kenapa sampai ketiduran? BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Eisuke semakin merutuki dirinya dengan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Coba gak lupa, aku pasti kasih tau mereka kalo mereka bakal meninggal! Astaga, BAKA!"

Eisuke pun langsung berlari mengambil kunci motor dan segera pergi menuju rumah sakit

_**-Akhir dari Malam itu-**_

***Saguru Prov***

_Kaito! Shinichi! Kenapa kalian? Ada apa dengan tubuh kalian? Ada masalah? Hey! Kenapa kalian mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Berhenti melambaikan seperti itu? APA! Jangan mengajakku pergi! Kalian tetaplah disini! JANGAN PERGI! Apa? Siapa yang telah memanggil mu? Tuhan? Jangan bicara dengan kata sandi begitu! Aku tak mengerti! eh? Apa ini? Ada suara!_

"Saguru" nama itu terngiang – ngiang ditelingaku sedari tadi. Apa yang terjadi pada ku? Kenapa wajah mereka terlihat sedih?

"Hakuba-kun, kau mimpi buruk kah?" sayup – sayup ku dengar suara gadis di telingaku. Seperti Aoko. Ya. Aoko

"Hm?" Terlihat mulai jelas tetesan – tetesan air mata di wajah sahabat – sahabatku

"Hey kenapa nangis? Oh ya, kenapa aku ada disini?" lanjutku

"Kau tak tau, Hakuba-kun?" Kata Ran dengan suara serak

"Apa sih? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku semakin bingung

"Kau tau? Kuroba-kun dan Shinichi-kun telah pergi. Kalian bertiga mengalami kecelakaan, Hakuba" Ran menangis lagi setelah mengatakan itu.

"APA? Maaf aku tak tau. Aku hanya merasa melayang saja. Aku kemarin tertidur. Bisakah kalian ceritakan padaku? Hattori, ceritakan."

Pemuda berkulit hitam itu hanya tertunduk lesu. Dia tak bisa berkata apa pun. Benarkah semua itu? Kaito dan Shinichi pergi? Apa mereka menghampiriku di mimpi tadi untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'?

Aku tak mengerti semuanya. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku memang bersama mereka, tapi aku tak tau kenapa mereka bisa pergi. Bodohnya diriku.

"Hattori, bisakah kau ceritakan? Tolong" hanya Heiji yang ku harapkan. Yang aku harapkan bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku tak mau mengiris hati Ran dan Aoko yang baru saja kehilangan. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Maaf Hakuba. Tak bisa sekarang" wajah Heiji yang sendu membuatku tak tega

"Baiklah. Aku tau kau belum siap"

"Iya. Aku mau pulang dulu. Jaga diri ya" Heiji pun pergi. Mataku mengikutinya sampai dia hilang dibalik pintu

_**-Akhir dari Malam itu-**_

Heiji hanya terdiam tanpa banyak bicara. Predikat –hot blooded detective- sepertinya hilang sejenak dari dirinya. Bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran di pingir jalan yang menghiasi perjalanannya seolah tak dapat menghibur hatinya yang hancur. Hancur ditinggal dua sahabatnya. 'Aku rindu kalian'. Hhh, Heiji tak tau mesti gimana sekarang.

"Aku juga kehilangan mereka, Hei-kun. Kau jangan terlalu bersedih. Relakan mereka" tangan Kazuha mulai melingkar dipinggang Heiji. Dia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan detektif tercintanya itu.

"Aku tau" balas Heiji dengan singkat sambil membelai rambut Kazuha.

Perjalan mereka menuju rumah menjadi hening. Tanpa suara. Hanya deruan kendaraan yang terdengar. Sampai akhirnya, Heiji tersentak ketika melihat 'Hot news' di channel Nichicuri TV. Terdengar jelas presenter itu mengatakan "Detective terkenal Kudo Shinichi dan Kuroba Kaito telah meninggal dunia kemarin malam akibat kecelakaan". Heiji juga melihat puluhan orang mencari – cari majalah maupun surat kabar yang memuat berita tentang ini. 'Cepat sekali berita ini menyebar' gunamnya. Heiji pun harus memberhentikan taksi yang sedang dinaikinya demi mendengarkan 'Hot news' tersebut

"Kazuha, tak apakan kita turun? Hanya beberapa meter untuk sampai rumah"

"Tak apa Hei-kun. Aku tau jiwa detektifmu kambuh lagi" mata Kazuha bersinar dengan arti 'I know you so well'

"Haha! yu no mi so well Kazu-chan" Heiji tertawa. Tawaannya membuat Kazuha tersenyum manis.

"Aku senang melihatmu tertawa seperti itu"

"Apa sih Kazu-chan?" seru Heiji sambil mengacak – ngacak rambut Kazuha

Heiji pun kembali disibukan dengan aktivitasnya. Ia menyusup ke tengah – tengah kerumunan penuh sesak demi mendapatkan satu koran yang cukup laris pagi ini. Setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, ia segera keluar dan membaca halaman depan koran dengan serius. Saking seriusnya, ia tak mempedulikan Kazuha yang menemaninya sedang dalam 'gondok season'. Yaa, itulah Heiji.

Drrrtt .. drrrtt

Getaran_ handphone_ membuat Heiji sejenak berpaling dari korannya. Ia segera mengangkat telponnya. Suara dari sebrang sana sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi.

"Aah, _moshi – moshi"_

"Ah, Hattori-kun. Ini aku, Opsir Sato"

"Hhh, ada apa Sato-san?"

"Bisakah kau datang ke kantor polisi sekarang? Kami ingin mendengarkan kesaksianmu sekarang"

"Oh, oke. Aku akan segera kesana," Heiji langsung menutup teleponnya dan mencari taksi.

"Heiji-kun, ada apa?" Kazuha mulai penasaran

"Aku akan ke kantor polisi sekarang. Kau pulang saja sendiri ya"

"Aku ikut" pinta Kazuha

"Ya sudah. Jangan manja"

**.**

**.**

_**-Akhir dari Malam Itu-**_

**.**

**.**

Saguru hanya terdiam dan rasa penasaran masih mengganjalnya. Iya meraih sebuah hape bermerk BlackBerry di meja tepat disampingnya. Banyak pesan dan bm yang masuk. Rata – rata semua ikut berduka atas kepergian Shinichi dan Kaito, terlebih lagi mereka menyuruhku cepat sembuh.

"Aku tak ingin sembuh. Aku tak layak hidup," Saguru bergunam.

Saguru tak sadar kalau ia mengetik apa yang ia ucapkan barusan dan mempublish account jejaring social yang ia punya.

Mendadak, _mention_-nya dipenuhi anak-anak SMA Teitan yang mengatakan "Saguru-kun, jangan begitu. Bersyukurlah kamu masih diberi kehidupan oleh Tuhan. Relakan Kaito-kun dan Shinichi-kun walaupun itu tak mudah"

Saguru hanya mengukir senyumnya. Ia memandang langit biru dari jendela sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih kalian tak mengajakku pergi, tenanglah disana."

**.**

**.**

**-Akhir dari Malam Itu-**

**.**

**.**

_Kecelakaan terjadi di Nazukami Street pada pukul 1.00 dini hari tadi yang menewaskan 2 siswa SMA Teitan. Diduga kecelakaan terjadi akibat pengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk akibat minuman keras._

…

KUSO!

Raut wajah Heiji geram sesaat setelah berita itu disiarkan. Wajahnya sudah cukup untuk mengatakan, _Apa yang mereka katakan? Bagaimana mau mabuk kalo hanya minum cola? Jangan sok tahu!_

Heiji dengan marah menuju kantor stasiun tv tersebut. Wajah marahnya sudah tak dapat disembunyikan. Setibanya, ia langsung berteriak kepada setiap staff. Tanpa peduli siapa yang diteriakinya, ia hanya ingin mendengar satu jawaban dari pertanyaan 'Siapa yang membuat berita yang sok tau seperti itu?'

**xXx**

Ada satu hal yang dilupakan Heiji dan teman – temannya. Siswa kelas 3 SMA Teitan akan mengadakan program studytour ke London lusa. Semua sudah dipersiapkan. Administrasi, transportasi dan segalanya. Tapi, sepertinya siswa – siswi Teitan sudah kehilangan tujuan mereka untuk bersenang – senang. Bagaimana mau bersenang – senang? Kalau ada yang telah pergi dari mereka?

"Aku tidak jadi ikut ke London!" seorang siswa datang ke seorang panitia dan mengembalikan sebuah tiket

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!" siswa – siswa lain mengikuti. Tak heran jika ruang coordinator studytour menjadi ramai.

"Kalian akan rugi! Uang kalian tak akan dikembalikan. Dengar?" seorang guru angkat bicara menanggapi kehebohan murid.

Hening.

….

Tiba – tiba, kumpulan murid itu terbelah menjadi 2, seperti memberi jalan untuk 2 orang gadis yang cukup dikenal di SMA Teitan. Kekasih dari kedua korban kecelakaan, Ran dan Aoko.

"Kami tak peduli uang yang kami keluarkan! Kami," Ran mulai berbicara

"kami hanya mau menemani Kaito dan Kudo-kun disaat terakhirnya didunia ini! Kami, kami tak peduli kalo kalian tak mengembalikan uang kami!" Aoko memotong dan melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Ran.

Mulailah terdengar bunyi gaduh dibelakang mereka. Tanda bahwa mereka juga berpendapat yang sama.

"Baiklah. As your wish. Kalo kalian ingin batal, silakhan saja tidak datang. Tapi study tour tetap dilaksanakan."

"Kenapa sekolah ini tidak ada suasana berduka sama sekali?" Ran mulai geram.

"Apa sekolah ini tak merasa kehilangan sama sekali? Mereka juga berarti untuk kemajuan sekolah ini!" Aoko menimpali.

_Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Kalian tetap studytour ya .. kasian kalian udah bayar mahal trus akhirnya gak jadi. _Tiba – tiba suara yang sangat khas kini terdengar, yang sangat dikenali Ran. Suara yang biasanya sangat ingin tau, kini melembut dan terdengar lemas.

_Iya, kita gak apa kok kalo kalian gak disamping kami saat diakhir. Kalian bersenang – senang ya. Kita juga ikut kok.. _Suara tadi kini ditimpali dengan suara yang juga khas. Suara yang sering melantunkan lagu – lagu dari The Goshoboys.

"Shinichi … Kaito …" gunam Ran dan Aoko secara bersama ketika melihat 2 cowok disamping gurunya dengan wajah pucat.

BRUGH!

Semua siswa merasa kaget ketika melhat Aoko dan Ran sudah terjatuh dilantai.

**To be continue**

**Tuh kan~ abal kan? Yasud ane pasrah, karna UN, TPA, dan sgala macemnya telah merenggut jiwa menulis ane /plak**

**Di Chapter ini, gue Cuma mau jelasin keadaan masing – masing tokoh ketika Shinichi sama Kaito meninggal. Jadi mulai ke alur yang 'beneran' di chapter 4 yaa~**

**Oke, akhirnya ..**

**REVIEW ya!**

**Rise**

**Shine**

**Toge Hattori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhir dari Malam Itu**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, (maybe) Horror, maybe (little) Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

** Akhir dari Malam Itu © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : Shinichi x Ran, Kaito x Aoko, Heiji x Kazuha (And another pairing)**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, gaje, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Alur terlalu cepat, newbie Author**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Summary : (author gabisa buat summary) .**

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari kisah Siswa SMPN 1 Denpasar, Alm Kelvin & Alm Ogik**

* * *

><p><strong>-Akhir dari Malam Itu-<strong>

**(Chapter 4 is up!)**

**Sunday, 29****th**** October 2011**

_12.00 pm. Heiji's Home_

_Kudo! Kuroba! Aku rindu kalian! Tetaplah disini._

_Maaf, kita harus pergi._

_Lalu untuk apa kalian datang?_

_Tolong beritahu semua, kita ingin kalian tetap studytour, kita tak apa jika kalian tak datang di upacara kremasi (ngaben) kami. Tolong ya, Heiji-chan!_

_Tapi, kami tak mungkin have fun jika kalian pergi!_

Hhhhhh, Heiji kembali terbangun dari mimpi kesekian kalinya. Ia memang sering bermimpi tentang Kaito dan Shinichi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, pori - pori kulitnya lebih terbuka dari biasanya, kucuran keringatnya sangat deras, bak ia telah selesai mandi malam hari.

Heiji berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil handuk merahnya dan segera kembali menuju kamar mandinya yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Heiji menatap pintu kamar mandinya lesu, teringat saat Kaito sering datang kerumahnya hanya untuk menumpang mandi. Ia hanya tersenyum datar, "Lo selalu sama kita ya" katanya.

5 menit berlalu, Heiji memang tak perlu waktu lama hanya untuk mandi saja. Apalagi, air yang sangat dingin di tengah malam seperti itu memang memacunya untuk cepat selesai dari ritual mandinya. Ia kembali menuju kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, dikeringkannya rambutnya yang basah secara santai. Matanya memaku pada cermin bening yang selalu menjadi langganannya sehabis mandi, cermin itu selalu sama setiap harinya, tapi …. Malam itu terdapat sesuatu yang berbeda. Benda putih yang cukup lebar terdapat pada sisi kiri cermin itu. Heiji mencoba mengusap cermin itu, "Ah, lama sekali gue gak ngebersihin cermin gak mutu ini, malang banget ya lo hah?" gerutunya. Diambilnya sehelai lap dengan corak lap dapur, diusapnya cermin itu. Ada yang salah kah? Benda putih itu tak kunjung hilang. Tak lama, benda putih itu membelah menjadi 2, mungkin sekarang Heiji mengerti, yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah sebuah benda tetapi kini "sesosok". Heiji menyelidik lagi, ia tetap memperhatikan perkembangan sosok itu melalui cermin. Tak sadar, kedua sosok itu tiba – tiba tepat disampingnya. Heiji tersadar, dua sosok itu mirip dengan 2 sahabatnya. Kedua sosok itu, kini tersenyum padanya, senyum datar dan memelas, seakan ingin berkata "Aku ingin kembali, bersama kalian".

Heiji mencoba meraih 'mereka', menangis, meneriaki, histeris. Jika orang melihatnya saat ini, mungkin tak ada yang percaya bahwa itu Heiji. Heiji terlihat lebih _out of character_ dari biasanya.

"KUDO! KUROBA! GUE KANGEN LO! JANGAN PERGI! BALIK KESISI KITA LAGI! PACAR LO BERDUA! LO TAU MEREKA SAKIT BANGETT!" Heiji tak peduli seberapa rasa takutnya sekarang, rasa rindunya lebih besar untuk saat ini.

Kedua sosok itu terdiam. Tanpa respon. Tak lama, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Sayangnya, Heiji saat ini sangat terguncang. Emosinya meluap – luap sampai ia tak sadarkan diri ditempat.

**.**

**.**

**Akhir dari Malam Itu**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday****, ****29****th**** October 2011**

_Eisuke's home. 21.00 PM_

_**Ku iringi langkahmu, sampai ke akhir jalan  
>Sungguh berat terasa menyadari semua ..<br>Inginku mengejar dirimu, mengenggam erat tanganmu.  
>Sungguh ku tak rela …<strong>_

_**Ku tau kau tak tersenyum, melihatku menangis  
>Maka sekuat tenagaku, ku relakan saat kepergianmu.<br>Takkan pernah ku lupakan dirimu  
>Takkan sanggup ku lupakan semua ..<strong>_

Kurang lebih seperti itu yang dirasakan Eisuke dan teman – temannya saat ini. Mencoba merelakan walau tak sanggup. Sahabat seperti Shinichi dan Kaito mana bisa untuk dilupakan? Perlu beberapa tahun untuk mencari bahkan mungkin takkan pernah ada orang sebaik mereka.

"Ah, lagu ini saja" gunam Eisuke yang sedang tiduran sambil mengutak atik sederet lagu yang bernaung dihandphonenya. Lagu – lagu the goshoboys memenuhi playlistnya. Goshoboys belum banyak menciptakan lagu, lebih banyak menyanyikan lagu orang lain dan direkam di studio milik Kaito.

_Selamat ulang tahun, jangan jadi tua dan menyebalkan  
>Selamat ulang tahun kawan, dan kejarlah yang terbaik selama engkau hidup<br>Selamat ulang tahun, jangan jadi tua dan membosankan  
>Selamat ulang tahun kawan, dan jadilah yang terbaik selama engkau hidup<em>

Sepotong lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan Kaito bersama band-nya, ya kira – kira 2 jam sebelum ajal menjemput.

"_Itu pesan buat lo dari gue, Eisuke. Udah tua, jangan ngebosenin trus nyebelin lo ya! We proud of you!" ucap Kaito pasca alunan bass dari Saguru selesai._  
><em>"Alaaahh, lo yang udah tua! Gue sih forever young!" Eisuke menimpali dengan suara toa-nya.<br>"Ohiya, gue lebih tua dari lo ya? Berarti gue lebih cepet perginya ya? Ya, gue nasehatin lo sebelum gue pergi lah~!" Kaito berlagak bodoh kali ini  
><em>Begitulah pertengkaran terakhir Eisuke dan Kaito, jika diingat – ingat, kalimat terakhir Kaito saat pertengkaran itu seperti sebuah tanda. Tapi, tak ada yang menyadari. Bukan hanya kata – kata, baju yang mereka pakai pun begitu, "END of the DAY". Mereka itu seolah sudah tau kalau mereka akan berakhir pada hari itu juga.

Eisuke kembali mencari – cari lagu yang pas untuknya hari ini. Ia hanya ingin mengenang Kaito dan Shinichi dengan mendengar lagu – lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. 150 lagu ia bolak balikan dari tadi. Bingung. Lagu yang mana lagi? Eisuke membangunkan dirinya dan kembali berkutat pada playlistnya. Hal tak disangka terjadi, handphone-nya tiba – tiba mati dengan anehnya. Eisuke hanya menganggap santai saja, tangannya menuju laci dan mengambil charger. Seperti tak ingin di-_charge_, handphone hitam bermerk Iphone itu kembali hidup dan memainkan sebuah lagu favorite Shinichi.

_Koko wa doko nano darou_

Suara perempuan dari personil AKB48 disertai angin malam membuat Eisuke merinding.

_Sora wo miyakete sagashita hoshi_

Eisuke hanya terdiam, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

_Watashi itsu no manika_

Eisuke masih tak bergeming. Ia tetap membiarkan lagu itu mengalun.

…..

Hening sejenak. Lagu itu berhenti. Tak tau apa sebabnya, Eisuke mencoba memutar kembali lagu itu, tetapi ..

_Soba ni iru kara._

…

Lagu itu berputar lagi, dan terhenti lagi. Ada apa ini? Pikir Eisuke. Eisuke tak mau mengambil pusing, sudah pukul 22.30 PM dan ia ingin tidur sekarang. Besok ia harus pergi sekolah pagi karena rapat kelas mengenai study tour yang tak mau ditunda itu.

Ada sesuatu yang menganggu tidurnya saat ini. Sesuatu didekat lemarinya, entah mengapa Eisuke ingin menghampiri sisi disamping lemarinya itu. Ia mulai beranjak dan mendekati lemari itu, dengan debaran yang cukup cepat baginya, ia menengok sisi samping lemari itu dan ..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Eisuke melesat ke arah ruang tamunya. Rasa takut merasuki jiwanya saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya, "Shinichi" datang dengan senyum pasrahnya. Walau pasrah, tetap saja mengerikan, bagaimana tidak? "Shinichi" berada disamping lemarinya sambil mencoba melambai ke arah Eisuke dan tersenyum pastinya.  
>"Gomen ne, Shin-kun. Aku terlalu takut kamu hampiri secara langsung seperti itu. Maafkan aku" Eisuke tenggelam dalam tangisannya, rasa bersalahnya, dan rasa takutnya.<p>

**.**

**.**

**Akhir dari Malam Itu**

**.**

**.**

**Monday, 30****th**** October 2011**

Hari ini siswa XII harusnya pergi ke London. Tempat idaman bagi 'Penyelamat Kepolisian Jepang', dari sekian ribu murid yang ada, dia merupakan orang yang paling kecewa saat ia harus mengikuti pertukaran pelajar saat studytour diselenggarakan. Ia bahkan rela untuk menggerutu tiap detik karena ini. Tapi tetap saja, keputusan sekolah tak bisa diganggu gugat. Kini, omelan dan gerutuan bahkan keluhan itu tak mungkin terdengar lagi. Mungkin juga Shinichi –Penyelamat Kepolisisan Jepang- kami akan marah besar pada kami saat ia tahu kalau kami meninggalkan kesempatan kami pergi ke London.

"Bagaimana? Kita gak jadi ke London kan?" suara pemimpin rapat ini memulai  
>"Jadi!" semua orang menoleh pada seorang laki – laki yang sering disebut saingannya Shinichi. Ini sebuah … ya sebut saja perlawanan terhadap kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang telah setuju untuk tidak mengikuti study tour. Kenapa tiba – tiba?<br>"Heiji, apa maksudmu/? Kita sudah sepakat kan? Kita gak akan datang jam 3 sore nanti!" terdengar suara Aoko menaik mendengar jawaban Heiji.  
>"kenapa tidak datang? Untuk menemani Kaito &amp; Shinichi disaat akhir? Kaito &amp; Shinichi tidak menginginkan seperti itu! Mungkin kalian tak percaya, tetapi kemarin mereka memberitahuku seperti itu! Jujur, aku juga ingin tak datang saat studytour. Tapi ini Shinichi dan Kaito yang minta! Bagaimana?" suara Heiji juga tak kalah tingginya dengan Aoko<p>

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan daari 29 orang yang tersisa. Ingin melawan tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan. Semua yang dikatakan Heiji memang masuk akal. Lebih baik menuruti apa yang diinginkan Shinichi dan Kaito. Agar mereka tenang.

"Hountou ni? Shinichi yang bilang begitu?" Ran memastikan lagi.  
>"Kaito juga?" Aoko pun sama.<br>"Ya" jawab Heiji singkat.  
>Kelas mulai gaduh lagi. Sepertinya melakukan diskusi dengan teman yang berada didekatnya.<p>

"OKE! KITA STUDYTOUR NANTI!" Ran berteriak untuk memberitahukan keputusan pada seisi kelas.  
>"YA!"<p>

**3.00 PM**

SMA Teitan kembali dipenuhi siswa – siswi kelas 12 yang siap menuju bandara. Sesaat sebelum semua bergegas meninggalkan sekolah, segerombolan anak – anak dari 12-B tergopoh – gopoh berlari karena mereka tau mereka semua ini telat. Kompak sekali ….

Lupakan masalah telat itu.

Semua telah menaiki bus masing – masing, ya karena sesuatu telah terjadi pada 12-B, bus 12-B berangkat tanpa guru yang mendampingi. Jika kau tanya pada mereka, mereka pun tak tau apa alasannya.

_**Moshimo sora no dokoka ni kimi ga sundeiru nara  
><strong>__(Seandainya kamu hidup disuatu tempat di langit sana)__**  
>Boku wa tokidoki miagete miyou<br>**__(Aku akan terus memandangmu setiap waktu)  
><em>_**Moshimo ano taiyou ga kimi no hohoemi naraba  
><strong>__(Seandainya sinar matahari menjadi senyummu yang terang)__**  
>Doko ni ita tte hohoemi wo kaesou<strong>__**  
><strong>__(Aku akan tersenyum padamu dimanapun aku berada)  
><em>

Terdengar alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan bersama oleh 12-B, bus itu … terasa lebih indah karena kebersamaan mereka. Bagi mereka, Shinichi dan Kaito tetap dan selalu dihati mereka. Lagu ini melambangkan keinginan mereka untuk melihat Kaito dan Shinichi secara nyata … lagi. Sepanjang perjalan menuju bandara, lagu demi lagu terus mengalun dengan indahnya, lagu – lagu yang melambangkan kesepian, kehilangan, dan kerinduan pastinya.

**To be Continued~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh! Atsui na~<strong>

**Akhirnya update juga setelah didesak - desak sama temen RL~ #okesip *lirik sebelah***

**Chapter 5 menyusul setelah ulangan deh~ mau tobat dulu, dan fokus a**

**Haha XD **

**bales review dulu deh u,u **

**- Guss Who Me**

Maaf ya lelet update, ngumpulin minatnya lumayan errr~

**- Amel conaners**

Yap! Biar kesannya mereka deket gitu :3

**- Yamazaki Yako**

Hehe, akhirnya updet ._.v dengan senang hati boleh difav kok ^^a Ran sama Aoko pingsan karena kaget :3 Arigatou buat pujiannya XD

**-Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano**

Iya, ini diambil dari kisah nyata, tapi untuk detailnya gak mirip banget :'D aku lupa sama cerita aslinya. Ahh, Semoga Kelvin Ogik tenang disana :"", ShinKai itu ... ah gajadi deh. Baca selanjutnya ya! Chap ini ShinKai bermunculan ._.

**At last, **

**_Review please?_  
><strong>


End file.
